Minute Changes
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Neither of them were quite aware of the small minute changes that were happening between them each time that they met.


There they were, in the alley, the chase had gone on for hours. By now the two of them were exhausted- not having spent so much energy in a period of time they couldn't be bothered to remember. Things were different between them, that much was obvious, but neither said anything about it.

Shizuo was panting lightly, watching the shirt the pale raven wore shift and move with every breath he took. Amber eyes were glues to the sharp bones of that pale collar that seemed degrees whiter because of the inky blackness of the shirt that matched the dark hair- garnet colored eyes sharp and contrasting in comparison. They were bright with excitement and a little flicker of nerves passed behind them.

"Flea."

"Shizu-chan."

Those the only words the two spoke to each other, Shizuo stalked over to Izaya and put one arm above Izaya's head and the other next to a bony shoulder. He was boxing him in, the raven couldn't help but thing, but he couldn't find an ounce of himself that cared. In fact- it excited him. He could scent the blonde, the cigarette and the sweat, the sweet things the blonde was notorious for as well as the sharp smell of blood and metal.

Garnet met Amber and lingered, heat sparking between them. Neither of them was quite aware of how or when it happened, but the fact remained that there was often more than just sexual tension between the two of them. Shizuo leaned forward, their bangs brushing against each other, ticking the skin of their foreheads and their breath intermingling.

Izaya smelt the same to him, but at the same time he was different, Shizuo just could never place what it was that was so different about the informant, but he never could bring himself to care because he found himself liking it far too much to stop. Izaya swallowed, feeling heat rise as he tried not to let the blush surface up on his cheeks, which would be too obvious.

With a gentle hand, Izaya placed it on Shizuo's chest. "We should stop, just go our ways." Shizuo frowned, watching as Izaya's gaze darted to the side. He narrowed his gaze for a moment, only leaning back a few scant inches. "Why?" "Because." "That's not a real answer, Izaya." There weren't many times that Shizuo would call the raven by his name, at least in such a calm manner and with no hint of anger or malice behind it.

"What if I don't want to go?" That threw Izaya off for a moment, unable to come up with an answer clever enough to explain why they should leave. It was wrong; they were enemies; they were better off in the bedroom; it was best not to explore whatever latent feelings that may surface. Everything he thought of seemed so utterly stupid and it irked Izaya since he prided himself on the way he could manipulate people and situations to his liking. But this was different. He was cornered and he couldn't- wouldn't- fight nor talk his way out of it.

"Just give me a solid reason why you want me to go other than some bullshit that you want to give." It was a simple enough demand considering the situation and who was asking for it. Shizuo wasn't really one to understand reasoning behind it, or at least that's how it always seemed on the surface despite the fact that Izaya knew that Shizuo was far shrewder than he let on.

Izaya swallowed and licked his lips, taking a chance and looking back up at melted pools of amber. He felt his heart jump, his stomach flip.

The spaces between them was just so close that if he just leaned forward just a little bit, their lips would brush against each other. There was never any soft caress of their lips, just bites and blood and bruises and cuts between them. At that moment it was obvious that the two of them weren't satisfied with that, that they were wanting more than just the physical aspect of their relationship. "Just honestly tell me to stop and I will." The words were whispered and Izaya could feel the breath fanning out onto his mouth.

Nothing came from Izaya and it was almost as if there was a silent standoff between them. The hand that lingered on Shizuo's chest curled into the fabric of the vest, and that was the only signal that the blond needed before he leaned even closer, brushing his lips so lightly against Izaya that it left his breath shuddering out. Eyelids fluttered and closed over garnet orbs as the strongest man in Ikebukuro gave him the softest kiss he had ever felt.

"Do that again-" he whispered out, hand sliding up to the broad shoulder as Shizuo leaned forward once more, repeating the brushing of his lips, the kisses over and over again and not once did Orihara Izaya complain.


End file.
